Creek randomness
by kittycatpenut
Summary: Craig loves Tweek but... Tweek is not gay DUM DUM DUM


Craig's P.O.V.

I like Tweek, there I said it.

It all started in seventh grade, it was my thirteenth birthday and I was in my room.

"Gah! Craig, why aren't you at your party" he walked into my room

"..." I simply stared at him, saying nothing.

"Everybody's waiting, they told me to get you. That's way to much pressure!"

I just stared, I never really saw how adorable his tweeks were before that moment.

"Sure Tweek, I'll be right down" I finally found words that wouldn't give away what I was feeling at that moment

"Wait! I g-g-got you a present," he handed me a very sloppily wrapped maroon box.

Inside there were handmade guinea pig treats, "Thanks! I'm sure Stripe will love these" End italics

I was amazed, nobody had ever got me a present I actually liked before. Most of the time I got new socks or a gift card. Ever since then I have been obsessed with Tweek.

Today, my 17th birthday, I'm planning on telling him how I feel.

Tweek's P.O.V.

This is way to much pressure! What if he doesn't like it? Then what do I do? Maybe I should get him something else. Wait! I can't , I spent all my money on this present. I need coffee!

Knock, Knock

"Gah, they're out to get me!" Oh wait, that was just the door.

It's Craig! What if he wants to eat me?

"Hi Tweek, we need to talk" Craig barged in.

"Oh Jesus, you're gonna rape me!"

"Tweek, I-I-I like you, a lot."

"What? Oh Jesus!" I can't believe it! I'm not gay! Craig is gay? He wants me to answer! This is way to much pressure!

I can't believe it! I have to hide! The bathroom!

Craig's P.O.V

He ran away. I should go, I don't want to scare him any more.

Kenny's P.O.V.

Knock Knock

"Craig? Have you been crying?"

"He rejected me! He ran away!" Craig stepped inside

"Who? He? What?" I have no idea what he's saying!

"Tweek! I told him I like him and he ran away! Please help me get him back?"

Craig likes Tweek? When did that happen? I didn't even know that Craig was gay.

"I'll help you."

Tweek's P.O.V.

Why? Why me? I've never had any other friends and Craig had to go and ruin it all! He's out to get me! Damn you Craig! Now I'm stuck in the batroom! What if he's still there. Oh Jesus this is way to much pressure.

Knock Knock

"Gah!"

I have to get the door, what if it's my parents?

"Kenny? Gah! What are you doing here?

"I'm here for Craig, he says he's sorry that he scared you"

"He's out to get me! What if he works for the gnomes? That is w-way to much pressure!" The gnomes have always been out to get me!

"Calm down Tweek, he's not out to get you. He just really likes you."

"I'm not g-gay man!"

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"W-What if he eats me?"

"He's not gonna eat you!"

"O-Ok, b-b-but can you g-go with me?" I'm not going alone! He could eat me! Oh Jesus!

"Fine."

Craig's P.O.V

"Tweek! You came! I'm so sorry that I scared you."

Creek chapter 2

Kyle's P.O.V.

Stan is my muse, my entire reason for living. I have been in love with him ever since I laid eyes on him, though I like to think I've hidden it well. Why can't he be gay? Why does he have to be with that whore Wendy? She will never love him the way I do-

Ding-dong

The doorbell jars me from my thoughts, "Who is it," I yell.

I hear a muffled reply and sigh, it must be Kenny. I open the door "What do you want dude?"

"Craig's in love with Tweek and Tweek said no and ran away and I locked them in a room together," he sounded out of breath.

"What do you mean Craig's in love with Tweek?" This doesn't make any sense! Craig isn't gay, is he?

He steps inside "I need your help, I locked them in Craig's room together and now I need a way to get them to be friends again."

"I'll do it, I don't have anything better to do."

Cartman's P.O.V.

I can't believe that just happened, I was just stalking Kyle (trying to dig up some dirt) and Kenny shows up saying that Craig's a fag.

I have to tell everyone...

Craig's P.O.V.

We have been locked in my room for about half an hour when suddenly Tweek got out of my closet and started talking.

"H-Happy birthday Craig, I know t-t-that things have been- Gah! awkward but, i-i-i-it is your birthday and I got you a present. I hid this in your c-c-closet about three h-hours ago and I kinda forgot to give it to you, but I hope you like it. Oh Jesus! This is way to much pressure!"

He pushed a giant navy blue box over to me and I hastily unwrapped it, inside was a new Fender acoustic guitar! I loved playing guitar! I always stay after school in the music room but I've never told anybody. How does he always know exactly what I want?

"Tweek, this must've set you back at least three hundred bucks!" He blushed and pulled a chunk of his hair out.

"I w-worked overtime a-at the coffee shop, oh Jesus! Do you not like it?"

"I love it!" As I said that he smiled, this was the first time he actually smiled since I told him that I like him. I couldn't resist the urge to hug him so that was exactly what I did.

"Gah! Oh Jesus! You're gonna eat me!" He squeeled and backed away, I smirked and his cheeks turned bright red.

"Can w-we just b-b-be friends again Craig?" I smiled.

"Of course we can"

Kyle's P.O.V.

"Why exactly did you lock Tweek and Craig in a room together?" We were almost at Craig's house and he still hadn't answered me.

"I wanted them to be friends again."

"That doesn't make any sense! How will locking them in a room together make them friends?" He's not making any sense!

"It just will," we finally arrived at Craig's house and stepped inside.

"Craig? Tweek? Are you still there?" Kenny started yelling in the direction of their room.

"Of course w-w-we are! You l-locked us in! Gah!"

"Are you guys friends again?" Kenny asked through the door.

"Y-y-y-yes."

Stan's P.O.V.

"Wendy! Where the fuck did these hickeys come from?" This is not the first time I have had to ask her where various hickeys have come from.

"What hickeys? These are bruises from u-um running into a door." Why are her lies always so stupid?

"Get out Wendy! Get out of my house! It's over!"

Wendy's P.O.V.

Stan just broke up with me! How dare he? He will never find anyone better than me! I have to get back at him! I need to find a new boyfriend! Then he'll beg to have me back!

"Hi Wendy! Gah!" Tweek! He's perfect!

"Hi cutie, are you busy tomorrow?" I've never been good at flirting, I guess I just have to be blunt.

"Aren't you g-g-going out w-w-w-with Stan?"

"No, we broke up, so what do you say?"

"O-O-Ok," then he mumbled something about Craig trying to rape him and ran off.

Tweek's P.O.V.

Wendy just asked me out! That was way to much pressure! I only said yes so that I could prove to Craig that I'm not gay. Maybe she wants to eat me! What do I wear? What if she doesn't like me?

Beep Beep

A text from Wendy, "Hey babe I'm busy 2morrow. Why don't u just meet me in an hour at my house?" That is way to much pressure!

I have to get ready! Oh Jesus!

Wendy's P.O.V.

It's been almost an hour since I told Tweek to come to my house. Where is he?

Knock Knock

"Hi W-W-Wendy. What a-are we gonna do tonight? You're not gonna eat me are you?" He steps inside.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't, it all depends on how nice you are." It won't make Stan jealous if I just go out with him, I actually have to do something physical if I want him back.

"I didn't mean it like that! Oh Jesus! I d-didn't mean to yell. S-S-Sorry!" He is so cute! Maybe I won't mind doing this.

Craig's P.O.V.

Bleep Bleep

Huh, a text from Kenny, "Sorry 2 B the 1 2 tell u this but Tweek is on a date with Wendy at her house," What? I have to get over there!

I am running as fast as I can! Finally! There's Wendy's house, I open the door and I see Wendy with Tweek's dick in her mouth! Oh crap! Tweek noticed me! Don't start crying, don't start crying!

"Craig! What a-a-are you d-d-doing here? Oh Jesus!" As soon as he said that I ran away, I have to get home before anybody sees me crying.

Wendy's P.O.V.

My plan has gone perfectly, Craig walked in on me giving Tweek a bj, hopefully now he'll tell Stan and he'll try to get me back!

Kenny's P.O.V.

"Craig? What happened to you?" His face lookes horrible, like he had been beaten by a metal pipe several times.

"I got beaten up! Cartman told everyone that I am a fag and they came to my house and beat me! That was right after I saw Tweek-" he broke off and started crying.

"What about Tweek?"

"Wendy was giving him a blowjob when I walked in!"

That bitch! She's going to pay for this! I've never seen Craig cry before yesterday and now he's crying again!


End file.
